charmedlegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:StoryGirl83
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Charmed Legacy Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 (Talk) 06:58, March 10, 2011 sorry for taking so long to respond, sometimes I get wrapped up in articles I don't read my messages. Feel free to add anything you want to the wiki, every little bit helps :) If you want to add pictures to articles that don't exist, also feel free to create articles about the comics as well. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 06:12, March 15, 2011 (UTC) THANKS Just wanted to say thanks for your contributions. THANKS!! The pics you added are greatly appreciated. :) HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 05:00, March 16, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome. It's fun adding the various pictures and deciding which ones I like best. Glad to help. StoryGirl83 19:21, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Melinda and PJ I'm going to create infoboxes for the two kids. Which picture should we use in each infobox? For Melinda I was thinking this one to the right. I think maybe I'll rename PJ to Prudence Johnna Halliwell as well. I like this pic (to the right) of PJ, do you think it will look good for her infobox? HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:56, March 16, 2011 (UTC) That sounds good. I looked at the infoboxes you had for other characters and tried to make ones for them, but try as I did I couldn't figure out how to do it, so thanks for that. And yes, I think those would be good pictures for the two girls. I will be getting more pictures up soon, none of either of them, but pictures of the other characters as seen in the comics. For those that don't have pages yet, I'll leave the making of infoboxes to you unless you would like to show me which infobox(es) to use. StoryGirl83 19:20, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Charmed Comics Website I read your summary of Oh, Henry on the spoiler page on the comic website, I was wondering if you can post that summary on the "Oh, Henry" article on here. At the bottom of the summary, we can put your name so all credit goes to you for it. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 21:08, March 16, 2011 (UTC) Slideshows Yes I love the Slideshows! Thanks for taking time to add them! HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:56, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Administrator Hi! I haven't seen you on here in a while but I like all the contributions you have made. You did an awesome job with all the pics. I was wondering if you wanted to become an Administrator on the wiki. Not much will change except you will have the ability to delete certain things, such as unnecessary articles, you'll be able to rename pictures, lock articles and if need be, block certain users vandalizing the wiki. It's totally up to you but if you want to become an Admin just let me know! :) Dsc385 04:29, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I'm not sure. As you've obviously noticed, I'm not on here a lot. When I am, it's usually to drop in with some images, usually from the comics, and then leave, again. I probably wouldn't be on often enough to notice someone vandalizing the wiki, so I doubt I'd be much help there (of course it would be nice if that never happened). Considering the length of some of the names of images I have seen, it might be nice to have the ability to rename image names, make them shorter, more uniform. Again, because of not being on here that much I'm not sure how much I would notice unnecessary articles . . . but if I did I would probably combine it with whatever article was the main one and then I would make a redirect. I've found that I very much enjoy making lots and lots of redirects. And I probably wouldn't lock articles for the most part since most articles are unlikely to be complete except perhaps those that are legally allowed exact quotes of somewhere else. I'll leave it up to you. I would pretty much continue on as I have been, coming on as I find things I'd like to upload and trying to get the comic sections fixed up according to whatever format you have decided for this wikia. StoryGirl83 02:33, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Family Shatters Just wondering, what do you think about the Family Shatters cover ... I was thinking that the hand probably belongs to Prue and that something involving the sisters' relationship will happen causing their powers to be lost. Also can you add the cover of Family Shatters to it's article for me? My computer is broken and I can't save pictures + add them to the site with my iPod or blackberry. Thanks! HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 16:56, September 25, 2011 (UTC) I don't know. It's certainly a possibility. The likelyhood of us at the very least learning something solid about Prue in this story arc is pretty large. Will she be in it, I don't know. I'm kind of hoping that they can push it off just a little bit longer so that Zenescope will get permission to use her likeness. She is my favorite Charmed One, but I'd like to see her look like her. And since she's my favorite, I'd like to see her, if not a perminant fixture once she does show, at least a frequently reacuring character (as in more often than Grams). I have absolutely no problem with her continuing to not be part of the power of three. Let her sisters keep that. I just want the ability to see her on a regular or semi-regular basis. As to the other, you probably noticed by now that I uploaded the cover for you. If you have any images you want uploaded from the comics, let me know. I won't upload any full pages unless they were previously released by Zenescope or by one of the artists or colorists, but any indivdual scenes, I should be able to get for you. Oh, and I will get the comic images of the characters uploaded as I have a chance. And when I get a chance I will also try to get some images from the episodes. Ideally I'd like to get one from every episode, but that's a lot for the girls and other regular characters, so I might aim for at least one per season and go from there. This is a long term project, so it'll take a while and the comic wikia is my focus as far as wikias go. StoryGirl83 01:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Infoboxes I've been looking at various wikis to see the different kind of infoboxes that could be used but all of them are similar to the ones on this wiki, Charmed Wiki or CharmedHalliwell wiki. That's why I haven't been using infoboxes on articles I have created recently. When I come across one I like then maybe I'll see if other users like it and then incorporate it into the articles on here. But for now, I like the simplicity of the infoboxes on Ringer wiki (ringer.wikia.com) as well as the ones on Buffyverse wiki (Buffy.wikia.com), Warehouse13 wiki (warehouse13.wikia.com), Super Mario Bros. Wiki (mario.wikia.com) and The Secret Circle Wiki (secretcircle.wikia.com). The background colors can be changed by entering code from here: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/X11_color_names, click on Color Name Charts and the highlight the code with the # sign in front of it of the color you want and paste it in the coding section when you make an infobox on the wiki by the first background seen in the class section. Other than that I know nothing about infoboxes. Sorry. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 18:54, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Confused Hi StoryGirl83 I was on your Charmed Fanfics Wiki, It is very confusing so many Prues and Pipers and Phoebes and just one Paige. Are they based on fan fictional stories. Charmednut 13:00 December 14 2011 Hi StoryGirl83, Long time ago I used to be a fanfics writer, but it became to much to keep up with the continuity and many wanted me only to write about Piper and Prue and Phoebe and Paige and their husbands and children etc but I wanted to create more and more my own characters, and I thought well this is not so fun anymore and I found this lovely wiki where I can create my own characters and powers, I have created so many pages about powers and characters and species that I was promoted to an Manager Editor, but due to many more editors became so I created categories so it does not create a state of conflict between alternative dimensions and timelines. each user has their own universe called after their user name, for example Charmednut - Charmednutverse and there are some pages are from my own work and some from other users, where any editor can edit which is called Neutral Ground. But if you should want to become a member please read the policy first. Charmednut 14:25 December 15 2011 Infoboxes Sorry for taking so much time to respond, but I don't understand templates that much either; I just copied templates for dialogue and infoboxes from other wikis. If you don't mind, I'd love to see some of the ones you've come up with. HalliwellManorAkaDsc385 15:50, December 19, 2011 (UTC) Witches Hi StoryGirl83, instead of calling Orb (Objects) maybe you could call it like Orb Telekinesis? If you should wonder why I didn't just asked on The Charmed Comics Wiki, well because I don't like The Charmed Comics as I consider only the show Charmed and with the slight possibility the novels as well as canon. And it says on Paige's page The Charmed Comics Wiki, that she is a witch, but she is actually a Whitelighter-Witch. Charmednut 12:42 April 14 2012 I call it Orb (Orbjects) because I try to keep it as close to what they called it on the show. Since as far as I know they never called her power anything other than Orb/orbing/move objects with her mind/call/calling, calling it telekinesis (or Orb Telekinesis or Teleorbing as I see frequently used in fanfics) regardless of the definition doesn't make sense. I chose to give it a different page from the ability to orb onesself, so I used (Objects) to tell which one the page is about. Technically, I call them both orb, but as different definitions in the dictionary so to speak. As to Paige's page saying that she is a witch, I believe that was corrected recently to say witch - whitelighter, but it is a work in progress. I because of some changes I plan to make to categories I quit paying attention to the species, so I'd forgotten it even said that. It is not posted the way I want it to be, but I will worry about that detail later. At least it is accurate now. And the categories do list her as both . . . I think. Does that answer your questions? If it doesn't just let me know and I will try to address them or, if need be correct whatever you see that needs correcting. On power names, I try to make it clear that only names (or when desperate descriptions) from the show and/or comics are acceptable. For the most part what the characters call their powers regardless of accuracy gets first priority (the main exception being if there is an official name in the Book of Shadows or some other literature in the show or comics). Descriptions of what is seen are only if the ability is never called anything. I hope that explains why some of the names are as they are. StoryGirl83 12:55, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Wiki Activity Hi StoryGirl83, *'First of all:' I completely understand your point of view. *'Second of all:' You should try to use the "Wiki Activity" because as you will notice, I didn't get your message on my own talkpage, it was still on your own talkpage so I wasn't alerted about your message. I only knew because the "Wiki Activity" I have done that before myself, and then the user wouldn't get that message, so to avoid this problem, please try to look at the Wiki Activity button, so you would be sure the message was send correctly. If you want to you can still transfer your message to me, Thank you. As I am not trying to be rude or anything, just a friendly advice. Charmednut 14:46 April 14 2012 Fictional stories Hi StoryGirl83, I don't know if you like to read fictional stories, but just in case, I am reading some awesome Charmed Fan Fictional stories which I happen to find on fanfiction.NET, they are so well written. I am even taking some notes if I should use to my own characters or perhaps to fictional stories and check out this link If you are interested in reading my fictional story, click on this link. And if you want to, give me your reviews about my fictional story. Charmednut 16:31 June 15 2012 Hi StoryGirl83. Well I have created my fictional universe with my own original characters and stuff beside some Charmed Characters. Well Thanks, I am glad you like my story, I know the feeling about old updates of some fictional stories, so you will know, I am gonna update my story now and then. When I want to take a personal leave and stop making fictional stories, I will clear all loose ends. But kept it in mind, I also have to go to my work. Charmednut 13:34 June 18 2012 Hi StoryGirl83. I have posted a second chapter on my fictional story on Wizardry Quest Wiki. Charmednut 15:32 June 25 2012 Hi StoryGirl83. I am thinking when I have time, I can take a look at your fictional series. Doesn't it get complicated keeping track on all your fictional series. I am mean coming up with ideas for both of them, when I am writing a fictional stories. I can creating many storylines and those which does work in current episode I could add them in the next. I don't feel like I am being split apart because I am writing a single fictional series, whilst you are writing various separate series within various different continuies. Charmednut 14:10 July 11 2012 Hi StoryGirl83. I want to ask you how is your Christys on your fictional wiki and series different from the Charmed Christy. I used be called Charmednut, but I have to change due to some issues. On my wiki Wizardry Quest Wiki. My Christy is totally different from Charmed Christy. MysticalNut 17:56 April 16 2013 Hi StoryGirl83. That's interesting. Like that phase goes. "Great minds think alike". I have a similar season. In my fictional series the main villain is The Dark Vessel, also most commonly known as "the Woogyman, and the Charmed Christy is really a Life Essence / Golem created by The Triad, while real Christy is still alive and well and she has a completely different personality and also many different powers and Billie doesn't have her Projection power. But do not take the comics into account. Know what? Season 8 is acknowledged as canon by many canon wikis. If you want to check out my fictional episodes or the character pages. On my wiki Christy's real name is Christine Jenkins. MysticalNut 16:16 April 17 2013 What does he / she not like about Season 8? Is it about Billie and Christy? In my fictional series some episodes on Charmed happened differently, for example The Avatars and The Cleaners and The Tribunal and Cupids or anybody from Simon Marks's family line. MysticalNut 14:42 April 18 2013 I am happy with my fictional series and my wiki. Are you as well with your own creations? MysticalNut 16:24 April 22 2013 I think The Stillman Sisters are a joke. What do you think? MysticalNut 17:18 April 23 2013 Beside Darklighter Paige. Female Darklighters have never been seen on Charmed. It's weird. Right? Since the Charmed Ones are women. And what is the reason behind Good witches not freezing. Seriously? 8 seasons and the writers couldn't figure out a simple reason? MysticalNut 15:25 April 25 2013 Well. I have also Good and Evil Hybrids on my fictional series and wiki. Many things wouldn't completely explained. MysticalNut 15:17 April 29 2013 Well. you do make a valid point. MysticalNut 18:00 May 2 2013 I was checking on Paige's infobox on your wiki, tsection called "Vital Statistics" Species: Human. Shouldn't it say Human / Angel or Nephilim. Which is Human with angelic lineage. MysticalNut 17:01 October 16 2013 I can't really agree with everything you said. But I don't really care either. I have my own wiki. And I don't like the comics. I just wanted to be nice and tell you about Paige. MysticalNut 15:48 October 18 2013 I can't go into this again. I don't mean you. I have been in too many of these discussios. And they almost are going nowhere. Everyone is entitled to their own opinions but not the facts. So if you choose to believe in what you choose to believe, then don't change anything. MysticalNut 11:09 October 19 2013 Yes. We can talk about Charmed. But could we maybe talk about fanfiction instead? I don't mean to make you confused, it was just a suggestion if you don't want to. You don't have to. I can really be tired from those who are really stubborn even if they are wrong and Vandalism or who could be really intensive. Like CSI intensive. How does it going with your Charmed Fanfiction? MysticalNut 14:19 October 21 2013 Don't worry, you can talk with me all you want about fanfiction, it's going well for my fanfiction. I am in my new season. I had two Flash Drive. One I use and one I used for Back Up. Always Back Up. I use my wiki for everything. I edit my wiki and have my stories posted there, so I can find everything I need. Check out my wiki if you want. I am mostly there anyways. I don't mean that you had to visit my wiki because of that. I will still check out this wiki for messages. MysticalNut 16:13 October 22 2013 Alright. I wanted to all everything with me. And that's why everything is on my wiki. And on my Flash Drives. Well, I wanted to focus at first on the look of the wiki. As I found it more appealing to vistors. Because when I visit some wikis. They look almost entire completely abandoned. So I wanted the wiki to have a more pleasing to the eye or mind through beauty and charm. I can't take all the credit as there are many users who do help me with the wiki. Of course they are doing so by they own free will, and they can also help me if I ask them. But I do the most of the work any way. After all it's still my wiki and I am the Founder. I like to write my stories in a script form then I can be aware and the readers of what is happening. I let others to edit my wiki as well. However only canon based from my fictional series. Or make suggestions about my wiki, I consider myself to have more open-minded and liberal view on other's opinions. I wouldn't dismissed right away, but I could maybe consider it, after all it's my series and wiki. MysticalNut 17:38 October 23 2013